


everyday our bond grows a warm and steady heartbeat

by blenderfullasarcasm



Series: grandmeister of soul consumption [4]
Category: Soul Eater, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Featuring, Fluffy wangxian, Gen, M/M, Petty Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Soul Eater AU, Soul Resonance, Yunmeng trio feels, also low-key lan zhan trolls the entire school, badass mianmian, don't have to know soul eater to understand it though, people pleaser wei ying, soul wavelengths, wei ying drinks his respect women juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blenderfullasarcasm/pseuds/blenderfullasarcasm
Summary: Even though it’s basically an exercise in futility to even try syncing with Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian still tries to partner up with him at least once every other week.Someday soon, Lan Wangji’s wavelength will be out-stubborned and Wei Wuxian will be victorious.Because, you see, Wei Wuxian has a theory.-----the soul eater au no one asked for
Relationships: (Pre), Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: grandmeister of soul consumption [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959922
Comments: 39
Kudos: 259





	everyday our bond grows a warm and steady heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> What you need to know about Soul Eater:  
> basically, imagine going to school at the cloud recesses, but wei wuxian is the headmaster and half the students can turn into various pointy objects while the other half are called meisters and can wield them if their wavelengths match well enough  
> the school's name is DWMA, which stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy

So.

The thing is.

Wei Wuxian has the type of soul wavelength that can resonate with anyone without having to think too hard about it. 

It’s not necessarily a  _ perfect _ sync with everyone all the time, but it’s enough to get the job done.

With Jiang Cheng, it’s as easy as breathing, though it probably wouldn’t seem like it to an outsider, given the way Jiang Cheng yells at him anytime he’s given the opportunity. They don’t realize that that’s just how Jiang Cheng expresses affection - that their relationship wouldn’t be complete without some lighthearted sniping back and forth at each other. Syncing their wavelengths feels like the push and pull of the tide, smooth and powerful and ready to drag outsiders under their waves - it's a good match.

With his shijie, syncing is like floating on his back in the quiet tranquility of a lotus-filled pond, warm and relaxing, and it takes no effort at all for them to meet in the middle and slip into a perfect resonance that amplifies his shijie’s weaker wavelength a hundred fold.

Nie Huaisang is usually a little harder, by virtue of not having known him for most of his life unlike his shijie and Jiang Cheng, but they get along well enough that it's no hardship for a Wei Wuxian to shape himself into someone who could wield Nie Huaisang’s surprisingly sturdy war fan form, or be wielded by him in return.

Mianmian, of course, is awesome and takes no shit from anyone, including Wei Wuxian, so all Wei Wuxian has to do to sync with her is remember to drink his Respect Women Juice, which he does every morning anyway, and then let her show off. Wei Wuxian has an objectively exquisite weapon form, and it just so happens to mesh perfectly with the showier moves of Mianmian’s fighting forms. It’s exhilarating, though better for demonstrations than actual battles. Which is good, because Wei Wuxian hadn't put all that effort into learning how to make his metal body glint dramatically at aesthetically strategic points to  _ not  _ show off that skill, and Mianmian is the only one who understands that and can bring it out to the fullest. She prefers using Jin Zixuan for actual battles though, which is fair.

(Wei Wuxian even managed to sync with Jin Zixuan for a whole class period once, which had been an effort in restraint. Unfortunately, the main thing that Wei Wuxian has in common with the peacock is love for his shijie, so Wei Wuxian had been subjected to the knowledge that Jin Zixuan thinks things like his shijie’s eyes look like “limpid pools of starlight,” whatever the fuck that means, for a whole class period.)

But Lan Wangji.

_ Lan Wangji. _

Lan Wangji is the  _ only  _ person in the entire school that Wei Wuxian has failed to sync with, and Wei Wuxian is one of those supposedly rare types of people who can function as both meister and weapon (there are at least four in his class alone), so when he says “only person,” he  _ means  _ only person.

To be fair, though, trying to sync with Lan Wangji is like…it's like Wei Wuxian is trying to put together all the pieces of a puzzle without a reference image, only to get to the end and realize that he's missing a piece, so he glances away from what he's completed just long enough to scour the table and the floor just in case he dropped the missing piece somewhere - and then, once he's found it, he looks back at the puzzle and realizes that the picture has completely changed and now all the pieces are forced together wrong, so all of the work he's done so far has to be undone.

In short, it’s a pain in his ass.

But Wei Wuxian is not the type of person who gives up just because something’s  _ difficult. _

(There may also be a betting pool on which DWMA student will finally manage to sync with Lan Wangji - because  _ no one  _ has been able to sync with Lan Wangji for longer than five minutes. Except maybe his brother, the guidance counselor, according to the rumor mill aka Nie Huaisang. But that’s neither here nor there.

Wei Wuxian currently holds the record high score of three minutes and thirteen seconds. He's not the favorite in the betting pool, though. Everyone thinks Lan Wangji will actually murder him before he manages to sync for longer than five minutes. Which, yeah, that’s fair.)

So, even though it’s basically an exercise in futility to even  _ try  _ syncing with Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian still tries to partner up with him at least once every other week.

One day,  _ one day,  _ Lan Wangji’s wavelength will be out-stubborned and Wei Wuxian will be victorious.

And that day might just be sooner than everyone thinks.

Because, you see, Wei Wuxian has a  _ theory. _

(Back in his dorm room, a shiver runs down Jiang Cheng’s spine.)

A theory that he will put into action just as soon as he works up the courage to open this door.

It’s a nice door. Made of...some kind of…wood, probably? Stained, maybe?

Yeah, Wei Wuxian doesn’t know shit about wood.

Instead of stalling more, he takes a deep breath then reaches out to tentatively turn the door knob, and lets himself in quietly.

“Hey, Wangji-xiong,” he says from across the wide expanse of the study room, on the other side of which Lan Wangji sits regally, homework spread neatly out on the desk in front of him, back straight and posture impeccable. He doesn’t look up.

There's no response, so Wei Wuxian takes a step closer.

“Lan Wangji,” he calls, pitching his voice so he’s absolutely sure that it carries to Lan Wangji’s ears without disturbing the ambiance of the mostly silent room. Well, not much, anyway.

“Lan-er-gongzi,” he tries next, taking a few more steps forward, getting bolder with the lack of censure from Lan Wangji. His eyes don’t even flicker towards Wei Wuxian, fixed on the book in one hand, the other swishing back and forth elegantly as he takes notes with a calligraphy brush.

Suddenly all Wei Wuxian wants in life is Lan Wangji’s eyes on him.

“Lan Zhan!” he says petulantly, and yeah, that one finally works.

Lan Wangji finally glances up to look at him, which Wei Wuxian takes as permission to perch on the edge of the table and does so with great relish. With anyone else, he’d probably end up draping himself over the entire desk, but Lan Wangji keeps his writing supplies in such a particular arrangement that Wei Wuxian is actually a little terrified to try messing them up. 

(It’s not  _ natural _ for someone to be that neat)

Also, he’s pretty sure he might have to run for his life in a minute, so mobility would definitely be a plus. 

Wei Wuxian leans into Lan Wangji’s personal space anyway, letting his eyes go half-lidded so he can peek up at Lan Wangji’s expression through his eyelashes.

Lan Wangji looks like he’s about to go right back to ignoring him in favor of a book that looks older than the DWMA itself, so Wei Wuxian says “Lan Zhan!” again, softer this time, rolling the words around on his tongue to get a feel for them. They sound surprisingly nice, flowing from his mouth like the first bar of a song. 

Wei Wuxian blinks once, hard, trying to get himself back on track. “Lan Zhan, I have a question.”

Lan Wangji’s golden gaze flits towards him for a split second, lip twitching downwards slightly in what, on his face, is probably an indicator of outrage that his precious silent solitude has been interrupted. “Ask.”

Wei Wuxian is honestly a little surprised that he’d managed to get a whole word out of Lan Wangji, but realizes quickly that Lan Wangji has probably figured that he’ll ask the question regardless of his response and the quickest way to make Wei Wuxian vacate the vicinity is to indulge him.

He’ll probably regret that in a moment, though.

Wei Wuxian takes a moment to breathe extremely calmly, not at all working up the courage to ask: “Lan Zhan, do you change your wavelength so that no one can sync with you?”

Wei Wuxian is not, contrary to popular belief, an idiot.

Which is why he’d waited until he’d found Lan Wangji alone and sequestered away in a private study room just off the library to corner him and ascertain the validity of his theory. At the time, he’d figured that limiting the chance that anyone would overhear them might increase the chances of Lan Wangji actually answering his question.

Belatedly, he realizes that he may have made an error of judgement because, sure, there’s no one around to hear Lan Wangji’s potential answer, but that means that there’s  _ also  _ nobody around to hear him scream if Lan Wangji snaps and decides to murder him for his impertinence.

(He’s pretty sure that murdering your classmates is against the Gusu Lan Family Rules, though, so he’s  _ probably  _ not  _ actually _ going to die today.

Probably.)

Wei Wuxian dances backwards, automatically moving himself out of arm’s reach as Lan Wangji snaps his book closed abruptly and stares at him for a long moment, eyes as unreadable as the rest of his face.

Wei Wuxian laughs nervously. “It’s not like I’ll tell anyone, even if that’s the case,” he starts, before he’s cut off by another rapid movement from Lan Wangji.

His arm is now extended across the table, hand outstretched, and even though it seems like a clear invitation, Wei Wuxian still glances up at Lan Wangji’s face for any hints that this is some sort of dream or something (because Lan Wangji does not generally like physical contact with other people, much less  _ initiate _ it - this must be some sort of milestone for him) before he hesitantly takes his hand, pressing their palms together.

Wei Wuxian blinks, the flutter of his eyelashes the only betrayal of his surprise at the way that Lan Wangji’s wavelength ripples through him, warm and golden like gentle memories of a lake at sunset, and they sync together immediately without any effort on Wei Wuxian’s part - it’s the first time in a long time that he hasn’t had to shove some aspect of himself down deep enough that it won’t impede his sync with someone else. It’s...pretty nice, actually, though ‘nice’ is definitely not a powerful enough word for the feeling.

(It feels like coming home.)

“...Lan Zhan…” he says slowly. “Do you actually have perfect control over your soul wavelength?”

Lan Wangji’s mouth twitches upwards in what on anyone else would probably be a shit-eating grin. “Yes,” he says simply, sending a gentle pulse through their connected hands that makes Wei Wuxian want to shift into metal, to feel the way their wavelengths sync when they move together as one, meister and weapon in perfect harmony.

Wei Wuxian swallows, suddenly parched. He can’t seem to look away from where his palm is resting against Lan Wangji’s. “So, technically,” he says, then has to clear his throat. “Technically, you could sync with literally anyone in our class with a minimal amount of effort. Right?” It comes out a little more breathless than he wants it to.

Lan Wangji nods wordlessly, barely tilting his head.

Wei Wuxian licks his lips. “But you don’t, because you don’t like anyone in our class?”

A movement that, on anyone else, would be a shrug, but Lan Wangji is far too dignified for that.

A smile starts to creep onto Wei Wuxian’s face. “Or is it that you just don’t want to partner up with anyone?” he asks, amused.

A conspicuous silence follows his question, a lack of answer that Wei Wuxian decides to interpret as an agreement.

Wei Wuxian laughs, softer and less boisterous than normal. “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, I didn’t know you were so  _ petty!  _ I like it!” he says delightedly, regretfully dragging his hand across Lan Wangji’s palm and breaking their connection, because he's imposed enough upon Lan Wangji's personal space already. There’s a brief pang of soul-crushing sadness at the loss, which Wei Wuxian tucks away in the box in the back of his mind full of things that he doesn’t think about too often. “Don’t worry - I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” he adds belatedly.

The corner of Lan Wangji’s mouth twitches again, in what Wei Wuxian is quickly coming to realize is his version of a smirk.

Wei Wuxian ignores the flutter in his chest that the sight causes with the strength of a denial that had once allowed him to climb a mountain with a broken leg by rejecting his pain’s existence, and turns to leave.

He’s pretty sure he’s overstayed his welcome at this point, anyway.

He barely makes it to the door, one step from being home free, before he’s stopped in his tracks by Lan Wangji’s voice.

“Wei Ying,” he says, then hesitates, but Wei Wuxian is too busy realizing that he’s never heard Lan Wangji’s voice that loud, let alone speaking his given name, to process it. “Wei Ying will partner with me next week?”

Wei Wuxian’s breath catches in his throat, and he has to take a moment to gather himself. “Sure, Lan Zhan! I’d be happy to!” he chirps, shooting a wide smile over his shoulder.

Lan Zhan tilts his head slightly in response, halfway between a nod and a bow, so Wei Wuxian takes the obvious dismissal and leaves. “See you next week, Lan Zhan!”

Wei Wuxian’s steps are light as he bounces down the hallway back to his dorm room, feeling like his feet aren't quite touching the ground, floating midair. He may or may not need to scream into a pillow later.

He’s not going to think too hard about that.

**Author's Note:**

> title from AmaLee's version of Resonance (Soul Eater OP)
> 
> first time I'm writing for either of these fandoms so please let me know how it went!
> 
> [inspired by this thing I did for Ink/tober yesterday:](https://blenderfullasarcasm.tumblr.com/post/631189445537857536/day-5-blade-mdzs-soul-eater-au-mdzs-soul-eater)
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr](https://blenderfullasarcasm.tumblr.com/) or check out [my translation sideblog](https://blenderfullasarcasm-translations.tumblr.com/)  
> feel free to send me questions or prompts there!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [everyday our bond grows a warm and steady heartbeat [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977546) by [frootloopomelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootloopomelet/pseuds/frootloopomelet)




End file.
